camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Quest:Welcome to Midgard!
Summary Speak with Geirvir the Wise to learn the differences between the various quest icons you will encounter throughout your adventures. Story Greetings brave *class*. I am Geirvir, Chieftain of tis village of Hafheim. You are here because you have sworn your allegiance to the realm of Midgard. Our realm is locked in a struggle for domination against the forces of both Albion and Hibernia to the south. I have no doubt by Tyr's hand we will win, but the enemy is proving to be resilient. You have come here to Grenlock's Sound to begin your preparation for the battles ahead. You will want to begin by learning how to identify when there are quests or tasks available to you. These quest and tasks will be critical in your advancement through your seasons and will provide you with the equipment and experience you will need to meet your foes on the field of battle. With that said, let us waste no time there is much to learn and even more to do.Continue speaking with me for a very quick explanation about the various icons you will encounter as you adventure through our realm. Steps Continue speaking with Geirvir the Wise. Geirvir the Wise says, "During your travels across the realm you will encounter various people who are in need of assistance and are willing to offer *class* such as yourself quest. These people can be identified by the glowing icon floating over their head. Willem here has volunteered his services and will display the icons for us during this lesson. So, let us begin, here is the list of the different icons you will encounter during your travels across the realm." Geirvir the Wise says, "Which of the following would you like to see: Quest Icon Quest Icon Quest Icon Quest Icon Completion Icon Or are you already familiar with everything?" Geirvir the Wise says, "This icon displayed above Willem will be the most common one you encounter and indicates that the person has an available quest. Shall I list the different icons again, or are you familiar with them all?" Geirvir the Wise says, "Primary quests can be identified by this icon. These quests offer substantial experience and superior rewards to adventurers who undertake their challenges. Shall I list the different icons again, or are you familiar with them all?" Geirvir the Wise says, "Some of those you will encounter will display this icon and will offer instructional lessons to those who are in need. Shall I list the different icons again, or are you familiar with them all?" Geirvir the Wise says, "While you are doing some quests you will sometimes encounter this icon which will indicate that you must speak with this individual to continue your quest. Shall I list the different icons again, or are you familiar with them all?" Geirvir the Wise says, "The individual displaying this blue icon indicates that they will complete the quest that you are currently on. Shall I list the different icons again, or are you familiar with them all?" Geirvir the Wise says, "If you need a refresher course, don't hesitate to stop by and speak with me again." Finish Simple enough, eh? Feel free to return to Willem and I at anytime if you would like to review these icons again. Rewards * 40 experience Tips None Category:QuestCategory:New User Journey Category:Midgard Category:Hafheim